Lonely
by Gin Snape
Summary: Una mañana iluminada por el sol, Luna despierta feliz, ignorando lo que sucedera.SongFict, algo dramatico... Contiene material traumante para perosnas menores de 14 años, incesto incluido, si entran sera bajo su propia responsabilidad.


Así, una mañana de verano en 1989 mi madre querida siempre a mi lado, me sonríe como siempre.

Luna alzo la mirada viendo como el techo de su cuarto cambiaba a distintas tonalidades de azul.

Sonrió como nunca y se levanto, miro hacía su ventana y pudo ver que se había levantado temprano.

-Ayudare a Mamá con su trabajo-Sus ojos soñadores se iluminaron al pensar que su madre había descubierto un nuevo antídoto para los grandes duendes Howyloops que invadían el patio de su casa.

Sonríe como siempre, una mañana iluminada por el sol.

Luna llego al cuarto de pociones de su madre, abriendo silenciosamente la puerta para darle una sorpresa, para que viera que se había levantado temprano para poder ayudarla.

Eh, sonríeme como siempre, una mañana iluminada de sol, tu expresión se torció.

Luna miro como su madre intentaba alejarse del caldero que tenia enfrente, su expresión asustadiza hacía que su rostro se torciera de forma increíble.

Llamas azules fueron a parar a su madre, devorándola, consumiéndola.

Mi madre horcada cuelga de los cielos, adiós, adiós, madre.

Con lágrimas silenciosas, y un rostro lleno de sufrimiento Luna se aparto de aquel lugar, caminando de espaldas, ignorando todo menos a su madre carbonizada.

Se topo con algo, cayendo sentada, su padre la miraba curioso, dirigiendo su mirada hacía donde su pequeña miraba.

Profundamente sufre la flor, incapaz de moverse, mirando con ojos opacados el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que ama.

Sin una cara, una voz abriendo la boca, sin una cara una voz torcida.

Su mirada se perdía cada vez que podía, evitando ver como su padre infeliz moría, esa noche no durmió bien.

-Así, viólame hasta que estés satisfecho…-Su voz era agitada, incapaz de seguir su frase- Soy tuya, padre.

-Escucha, la madre esta pareciendo sobre nosotros-sin más la penetro, olvidando que era su hija, olvidando que ella igual que sufre un flor se desmoronaba.

Mi dulce madre que sonríe, sonríes tan difícilmente que su corazón parece estallar.

La dulce madre fatal, en el odio, esperare paciente.

Mirando la foto de su madre, bajo su cama ella podía estar segura, bajo su cama encontraba secretos y recuerdos guardados, cartas suyas escritas para algún futuro, futuro que no llegara.

-Deteniendo mis nauseas-dijo cansada de mirar hacía otro lado cada vez que su padre se enojaba-Mientras me violas.

Ahora, una tarde invernal de 1992 mi padre despreciado siempre a mi lado, cansado de observar como las llamas de la chimenea se extinguían.

Volteo al oír como unos pasos se acercaban a el, su dulce niña con un simple camisón, le miraba suplicante.

-Eh, vióleme hoy de nuevo, así como te gusta hacerlo-Su padre la miraba sin ninguna reacción, hasta que su hija completo las ultimas palabras-con tus extensos ojos de padre mientras me quemas.

Acepto sin dudar, falta le hacía su amada, y su hija era un reflejo vivo de aquella que murió.

-Padre, te amo-dije sin más, enterrando esa cosa que escondí, profunda y fuertemente en tu cuello.

-Adiós, adiós padre-Desnudo en el paisaje nevado de flores carmesíes floreciendo, ensangrentado.

Mi Dulce Madre que sonríe, sonríes tan difícilmente que su corazón parece estallar.

-Mi dulce madre fatal, en el odio, mis lágrimas se secan en mis mejillas cuando la estación seca-Dijo escondida bajo su cama, observando la misma foto.

-La dulce madre fatal…-Empezó observando aquel aparato-Estoy embarazada, mi niño que llora detendrá mis nauseas, estoy sola.

…Lonely…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enga! xD acá con nuevo song-fict

Estaba oyendo la canción Embryo de Dir en Grey -

Me fascina, no se por que x'D

Bueno, algo que me costo trabajo fue decidir quien seria la prota uú duro trabajo, si.

Pero luego grax a y a mi cabezita pensante pude decidirme

Primero pense en estas 3 chicas:

Ginny-No por que su padre me cae bien y tiene un chingo de hermanos xD

Hermione- Ne! Una muggle cualquiera tampoco xD

Neville- .. weno… y que?? xD weno, mala opción.

Luego me dije: "Hay una chica que tiene solo un padre ya que su madre murió, Lovegood… Luna!"

Y pues, aclaraciones, puse la fecha en que murio la madre de Luna que esta entre 1998-1990

Y pues en al canción es: 1983, y la prox fecha no la cambie queda como esta.

Aclarado?

Saludos a:

La family CEG

La family Imagination

Mis nenes:

Oliver, Mitzar y Jose C.(Te amo pero soy fiel a Severus xD) Bai se despide: Gin


End file.
